Marichat May 2017
by roxan1930
Summary: A fic for Marichat May 2017 with a short drabble for each day!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Marichat May 2017**

Milk

When Marinette handed Chat a bowl of milk as a joke after he asked for something to drink she honestly didn't expect him to start lapping at it with his tongue.

Purring

Marinette had always assumed that since he kept visiting and stayed for a while no matter what, that Chat Noir was comfortable around her. She was sure of it when one day while they were watching a movie he suddenly started purring like an actual cat.

Homework

"Did I get it right this time?" Marinette worriedly asked as she held up the problem. "You did _purr-fectly_ , _Purr-incess_!" Chat grinned and made an 'okay'-sign with his fingers. "Thanks again for helping me with my homework, Kitty." she smiled as she tucked her books away. "Hey, no _purr-oblem_! If you ever again need help with Physics, just let me know. This cat can always ace that subject!" he winked and she giggled.

Romeo, Romeo

She soon learned Chat Noir was a true romantic despite his goofy nature and just to humor him the next day as soon as she heard him at her trapdoor she sang "Romeo, Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" knowing he must know about that play. It turned out she was right as he popped into her room with a wide grin and they spend the rest of the night goofing around by conversing in Shakespeare-ish words while she kept calling him Romeo and he called her Juliet.

The Baton

Marinette carefully ran her fingers over the smooth material of Chat's baton while he held the other end, allowing her to touch it after she asked what the weapon was like.

Game Night

"Princess, I'm here for game night!" Chat cried cheerully as he dropped into the pink room. Marinette smirked and help up his controller. "Let's see if you can finally beat me this time, shall we?" she challenged. "Oh, you're on! Losing non-stop for the last three game nights is damaging my _purr-ide_ so I've been practising extra hard!" he grabbed the controller and sat down next to her. Needless to say, Marinette won again.

Happy Pawing

Marinette giggled as she filmed the sleeping boy on her chaisse. It turned out his cat-like habits even worked when he slept as his hands pawed at the air like a cat did with its claws, all with a calm smile on his face.

Fashion

"I see I'm been quite the inspiration, huh Mari?" Marinette looked up from where she was making a skirt and blinked up at where Chat was sitting on her bed with her sketchbook on his hands. Seeing her confusion he turned the book around and Marinette felt herself turn bright red upon seeing he had found her Chat Noir-based designs. She stuttered some excuse and went back to work, trying to ignore his snickering.

Bell Collar

 _Ding. Ding. Dingeringering!_ "Would you please stop that?" Chat asked as he grabbed Marinette's hand to make her stop jingling the bell around his neck. "Sorry!" the girl bushed as she pulled her hand back. "I just can't believe it actually rings! I always thought it was just for decoration!" she explained. "Yeah, I thought so too at first but turns out _magic_ never does anything just for _decoration_." he shrugged and sighed when Marinette poked his bell again. He really needed to ask Plagg if it would be possible to remore that thing or at least stop it from making sounds.

What If?

What if she and Chat knew who the other really was? Would he still come visit her? Would she even let him in? All those questions went through Marinette's head but for now they just stayed thoughts.

Aged-Up Marinette

Marinette liked to imagine that when he was older she would be a little taller but the same kind of figure, have longer hair, smoother skin and always wear the prettiest clothes she designed herself. When she asked Chat what he thought she would look like when she was older he smiled and only said on word. "Beautiful."

Sleepover

After one time of falling asleep watching a movie they had someone made sleepovers between them a habit.

SIN

Marinette couldn't help but check out Chat's body as his leather cat-suit cling on top him like a second skin, showing her all of his abs, pecs, calfs, tighs, biceps, back and most importantly, that sexy butt of his! Little did she know that whenever she wasn't looking he did the samething to her.

Aged-up Chat Noir

After Chat Noir was hit by an akuma Marinette was surprise to see him aged by ten years. Though it wasn't a bad surprise but actually a quite pleasant one as she stared at his adult body. His face lost all his boying features with a shap jawlile, his hair was still a mess but longer and he had grown much taller and was bulking with delicious muscles that Marinette found herself wanting to touch. She soon found herself doing so when he suddenly scooped her into his large arms and carried her off to safety. After putting her down Chat told her to stay there and went back to the fight, leaving Marinette alone to swoon until Tikki had to literally scream in her ear to pull herself together.

Something Sweet

Marinette groaned as she stretched from behind her desk where she was working on a jacket. She had been bent over for a while her her shoulders were starting to hurt when suddenly a pair of leather covered hands with claws landed on her shoulders and gently started to massage her pain away. With a smile she laid her own hand on top of Chat's and sqweezed it in thanks for the sweet gesture.

Flowers

Chat grinned as he presented Marinette the bouquet of flowers he put together for her, feeling proud afher gobsmacked expression. "C-C-Chat! These are beautiful but why are you giving me flowers?" she asked as she accepted the bouquet. "Oh, no reason. I just thought you deserved them and got you some flower that I think fit you. Anyway, it's my turn to do a solo-sweep around Paris so I better go. See ya, Princess!" he winked at her and left, leaving a flattered but confused Marinette behind. Luckily Tikki apparantly knew a lot about flowers and was able to tell what each flower meant. The pink roses stood for admiration, the cockscomb celosias for affection, lavender for grace, the yellow roses for happiness, the daisies for beauty, the scarlet geraniums for comfort, alstroemeria for loyalty, lilac polythanthus for confidence, white lillies for sweetness, baby's breath for innocence and star of bethlehems for purity. Marinette was in shock when her kwami finished telling her what all those flowers meant. "Tikki? Does Chat really see me like all of that?" she asked her smiling friend. "Well, considering he obviously knows what they all mean, I'm pretty sure he indeed sees you lik that." Tikki giggled and Marinette felt blushed as she stared at where she had last seen her partner disappear to, her heart racing in her chest.

Balcony Visits

Usually when he visited Chat would enter Marinette's room through her trapdoor but that night he found she was already on her balcony waiting for him. "Good evening, Princess!" he greeted her and to his amusement she yelped as she scrambled to her feet with a blush on her face. "T-thank you f-for the flower!" her little stuttering was adorable to him. "No, _purr-oblem_!" he grinned. The poor girl seemed at a lost of words so he decided to put her out of her misery and asked her how her day was. That seemed to snap her out of it as she started telling him about everyhting that happened to her during the day and soon they were chatting like usual. Still, when it was time for him to leave she became awkward again and just as he was about to leave she suddenly called his name and he turned around. "Those... Those flowers you gave me... Did you really know what they all mean?" she asked as her eyes looked anywhere but at him, her cheeks pink. Chat chuckled as he took her hand in his own. "Of course I know what those flowers meant. That's exactly why I put them together and gave them to you." With that he pressed s soft kiss to her knuckles and left.

Rejection

Marinette collapsed on her bed and sobbed lously into her pillow. It figures! Chat Noir had been flirting with her as Ladybug ever since the start of their partnership and she had always easily brushed him off due to her love for Adrien. Only then he started hanging out with her as just Marinette and she learned how he was more then just a pun-loving goofball. She earned he was kind, sweet and gentle and he made her happy and before she knew it Adrien had left her heart and was replaced by Chat Noir. Tonight during patrol she was planning on confessing everything she felt for him but she had barely even said "I like you." when he cutt her off. His expression was pained as he told her that he was sorry but that he had moved on from her and liked another girl. She felt her heart break at the irony of how the guy that had been pinning after her for so long now rejected her.

Identity Reveal

Marinette couldn't believe how blind both she and Chat had been been to not notice they were both the one they had been in love with for so long on to forget each other for _each other_ but now that didn't matter as she dropped her transformation as Ladybug and threw herself at Chat Noir who she had seen Adrien Agreste transform into.

Night On The Town

"Hey, Kitty!" Marinette greeted as Chat dropped into her room only to yelp in surprise when she scooped her into his arms and jumped back onto her balcony and jumped off it. "Chat! Where are you taking me?!" she cried out as she clung to him. He grinned down at her. "We're going for a night on the town!" he answered with a wink. With that he let out a whoop as he launched them extra high and Marinette found herself relaxing and laughing along with him.

Akumatized Marinette

"Marinette! I beg of you to pull yourself together! I can't fight you!" Chat Noir cried desperate at the akuma in front of him.

Rooftop Kisses

They landed on a rooftop out of sight for the public just in time before Ladybug turned back into Marinette. They knew that if it hadn't been for him dragging her away from the press that had her trapped her identity would have gotten revealed. Saving her identity along with how he did most work with the akuma made her feel he deserved a reward so she grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his.

SIN II

The feeling of Chat's lips against her neck felt so good it was almost sinful.

I Owe You One

"Thanks for taking care of my cut, Princess. I owe you one."

Akumatized Chat Noir

"Chat... This isn't you..." Marinette whimpered as she backed up until her she was pressed against the brick wall. A white clawed thumb ran over her trembling lip. "Shhh... Don't worry, Marinette. I won't hurt you. As long as you stay by my side." Chat Blanc smirked down at her.

The Stray

Despite having a large mansion, money, and anything he could ever want in material, Marinette often ended up taking the catboy in like a stray to smother him with the affection he needed.

Baking

When Marinette invited Chat Noir to help her bake cookies she really should have known they'd jut end up having a flour fight while the cookies burned in the over.

Kiss It Better

Every time Marinette accidentally pricked her finger while sewing, her kitty was always there to kiss it better for her.

The Argument

They both hated seeing the other put themselves in unnecessary danger and sometimes got into arguments because of it. They would go on untill one of them had enough and wanted to either leave themself or make the other leave and the other one would apologise and they'd end up making out.

Scratch

One of Marinette's favorites of Chat's cat-like habits was his love for being scratched under his chin and behind his ears, always leaning in to the scratching hands and whining for more when it stopped.

Copy Cat

When Théo Barbot had turned into Copycat Marinette wasn't able to tell who was the real Chat Noir but by now she was sure a situation like that would never happen again. Now Chat wasn't just her partner who she only knew a little about but now he was her wonderfull boyfriend who she saw every day during and out of akuma attacks and who she knew like the back of her head. She loved him and would always know whoever was the real him.


End file.
